One Change
by The Regal Lady Onyx
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is one Change to make a difference. What if Sirius got to change one thing. Just a short story


Working title One change

Disclaimer: Not mine, JK's I am just playing with the Potterverse.

Summary: What if the veil didn't lead to death but rather sent the soul who fell through it to the past, and what if Sirius decided to try to change things in his past, what would happen?

A/N I Borrowed the name Voldimops from a fic called Rebellion, which is hilarious.

Sirius woke up to find himself in a train compartment by himself. He was quite confused understandably. As he looked at the upholstery of the compartment, realizing it was scarlet. It struck a memory. Flash back – Sirius had just gotten aboard the train he didn't really want to sit with the children his parents allowed him to play with as they were quite dull really. So he searched for an empty compartment, finally finding one he settled in it sleep over taking him soon after. He remembered being woken by the door to his compartment sliding noisily open and a boy with messy black hair and Hazel eyes dashing in with a huge smirk on his face his eyes twinkling with laughter. The boy smiled at him and asked if he could hide out for a little while, because he had played a magnificent prank but the recipients weren't to happy about it. Sirius agreed asking the boy to tell him what he did. The boy smiled and started explaining After which he blushed and introductions were done and a life long brotherhood was born.

Sirius came back to himself from the memory as a tear slid slowly down his face. To distract himself from the painful past he started thinking about just why this compartment looked exactly like the one from so long ago. Suddenly the door slid open noisily and a boy with messy black hair came dashing in, closing the door behind him "Hey do you mind if I hide out in here? I think I made them mad and I really would rather not be hexed." The boy said. Sirius agreed while thinking what is going on here? He asked the boy what he did, the boy smirked and launched in to telling him about his prank. Both boys then introduced themselves and as Sirius remembered a brotherhood was born. An hour later a shy boy asked if he might join them since some older students had kicked him out of his compartment and threatened to curse him if he didn't leave. Both black haired boys looked at one another and agreed, after getting the other boy settled in they introduced themselves and slowly drew the new boy "Remus" into conversation. Before the three boys knew it the ride was over and they were out and walking down the trail to where a fleet of little boats bobbed in the water and a huge man was calling out "firs' years!". The three of them ended up in a boat together and just before a pudgy boy could ask to join them Sirius invited a brown haired girl who was looking for a boat to join. She did and once all of the first years were in boats they were off to the castle.

Soon enough they were in the chamber waiting to be sorted. The pudgy boy from earlier came to Sirius and asked what house he wanted to be in. Sirius smiled and slowly pulled out his wand, discretely he shot a confundus hex at the boy, who wondered off in a daze. James and Remus wondered why the boy had asked Sirius about what house he wanted and then walked away before he got his answer. The three of them chatted about it and decided the boy probably just wasn't right in the head or something. A woman entered and told the students that they were ready for them, after that statement she lead them into the great hall. The three boys had talked about houses on the train and all three wanted to be in Gryffindor. Sirius was the first of the trio to be sorted and just like last time he was placed in Gryffindor. Slowly the line was growing smaller, a girl named Evans had been sorted into Gryffindor, finally they were to the L's "Lupin Remus" was called, shy Remus approached the stool, and was sorted into Gryffindor like last time. Sirius congratulated him and they listened to see what house James would go to. Slowly they worked their way to the P's and finally the last of their little trio was called, "Potter, James" who was also sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius listened carefully hoping that damn rat didn't end up with them this time. "Pettigrew, Peter" was called next and the pudgy boy waddled to the stool and was sorted into Slytherin. Sirius Smirked as he thought to himself "Thank god that stupid tag-a-long wasn't sorted with us this time" Over the next few months the three boys became very close and the reign of the Marauders began.

Four years later the Marauders were finished with their OWLS and James was bored. "Look Padfoot, its sniviley!" He exclaimed Sirius remembered this day and more then that he remembered his godson yelling at him for it. "James come on let's go play Quititch or go pick on that rat like kid." Sirius replied. "What's a matter with you Paddy, you love picking on Snivellus." James asked. "Yeah but it's the same every time and I just think the fatty ratty kid gives a better reaction." Sirius replied calmly. "C'mon Prongs." Remus chimed in. Lets leave Snape to whatever he's doing. It took a few minutes but finally they convinced James to leave Snape alone for now. So the Pensive episode didn't happen, instead they decided to play spell tag and a boil spell "accidentally" hit Pettigrew. Sirius' smirk told his friends there was no accidentally about it.

The shrieking Shack incident never happened, so Snape never knew about Remus' "furry little problem." Since Petigrew wasn't friends with the Marauders, Sirius didn't tell the Potter's to Make Peter the secret keeper, rather Moldy Voldie attacked just before they did the charm, Lilly and James still died but Harry was raised by Sirius and Remus and Pranks were plentiful in the household. Voldimops did come back at the end of Harry's forth year and in Harry's fifth year he listened to Professor Snape who he never had a big problem with because Sirius and the Marauders weren't as mean to him as they had been in the original time line. So the veil incident didn't happen, but Moldy Voldi was seen in the MOM by aurors and fudge the incompetent, err… minister of incompetence.. whoops my fingers slipped I mean the minister of magic who proclaimed that he was really back. In Harry's 6th year Dumbles didn't die because Snape wasn't a death nibbler. Harry finished school and at the end of his 7th defeated Little riddle. After which he went to work in the department of mysteries, eventually he married Luna Lovegood who was a coworker in the DOM. They had a big family and lived a long full life. And Sirius told his godsons children the same stories of his original time line making sure to emphasize the morals he wanted them to learn. You are no doubt wondering what happened to the fat rat Petigrew. Well since he didn't have the Marauders to help him with his academics he failed his OWLS and left Hogwarts after which he joined up with he who must try and fail to kill little babies, and was hit by friendly fire on a raid with crucios by Bellatrix and he had to be put in Saint Mungos for life.

The

End


End file.
